


We're Real

by foxymoley, TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Case Fic, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious consent due to succubi, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean goes undercover as a high school English teacher.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	We're Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



> This was a collab between Toby and myself for JJ's Christmas gift. 
> 
> I did the bulk of the writing and Toby contributed some lovely smut (and beta'd).
> 
> Toby did the bulk of the art and I converted it from traditional to digital so we could upload it. 
> 
> We really hope you like it! ♥ 
> 
> Merry Christmas!! xx

[ ](https://ibb.co/ssB4nsS)

He'd seen it before, people with beatific expressions, found naked usually, and very dead. Dean used nearby tongs to peel back the corpse' bottom lip. Bite marks. He shuddered. 

"Tox' screen?" He glanced up at the coroner, who made a show of looking at his watch. He huffed as he flipped through a stack of paper on a clipboard. 

"Nothing foreign, apart from a bit of alcohol." He flipped again. "Stomach contents say merlot. Increased serotonin and oxytocin. Explains the face, I guess." He left the clipboard on the body's knees before pulling out a drawer. "This guy—James Addison—same deal. Wine, happy hormones, dead. Is that all?" 

"Yeah, thanks doc." The drawer was slammed shut behind him as Dean left the tiny morgue. Small town, two weird deaths.

***

Sam was waiting for Dean amongst a pile of research in their motel room. He looked up expectantly, eyebrows raised. 

"What have you got?" 

"Succubus. Almost certainly." Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Vics wined and dined, juiced up on oxy, died happy." He shrugged. "Worse ways to go."

Sam huffed and nodded noncommittally, shuffling papers. "I guess. Anyway, I've mapped out a route of victims. Starting in Laredo, through San Antonio, Austin, Fort Worth…Wichita. Any of this mean anything to you?" 

Dean pulled up his mental map of the US. "They're all on Highway 35." Sam grinned at him proudly and Dean scoffed. "Alright, Sparky, let's hunker down."

The brothers ordered in and started the first of many pots of coffee. Alexa in Laredo lived on a dude ranch, earning her keep teaching city folk how to ride, Amar had an adult learning annex position in San Antonio, so did Oslo in Austin. David in Fort Worth was apparently homeless. 

"Doesn't mean he didn't teach somewhere though, maybe in church or something?" 

"Yeah, good point."

And Raphael—according to ratemyprofessor.com— had the dubious honor of being the hottest professor at Wichita Tech. 

These latest deaths both came from Northeast High. An English teacher and the guy who runs the afterschool AV club. 

The only link they could see, apart from the road, was that they all taught in some capacity. What the hell kind of sex monster targeted teachers? 

***

One forged English literature degree later, Dean leaned against the reception of Northeast High, Kansas City, twirling a finger through the fringe of a Vikings pom pom that lay there and flirting up a storm with the woman behind it. 

"So, the agency sent me to cover for-" Dean pretended to check the email he had on his phone "-Addison. English Lit. Which way?" Confidence was key when infiltrating a close knit community like a small town school. Any doubts would have her calling the 'agency' to check up on him. Sam had rerouted the phone and email but what if she faxed them or some shit? He shot a wink at her for good measure and sauntered the way she had pointed. 

Room 101. Jesus, bit on the nose for a lit room. The day hadn't started for the students yet so he took the opportunity to have a snoop around. The desk drawers didn't yield much information unfortunately. 

Dean had his face pressed up against the wall beside the desk to look behind it when he heard a small cough. He straightened immediately, feigning nonchalance as he looked for the source. 

Shit. A man, tall, handsome, glasses. A fucking vest. Basically, a walking wet dream stood in the doorway. Dean could only assume it was a teacher but words failed him as he was given a once over, the man's eyebrow raising, lips quirked in a barely there smile. 

Dean froze, all of his hunting instincts flying out the window, leaving him to stare at the vision in front of him. 

"Hello, you must be the sub?" Hhe raised a hand as he got closer, "Castiel Novak. Math. I started in September so I might not be able to answer all of your questions but I'll try." That quirk again and Dean was kinda lost. 

The moment was broken by an early student clattering to their seat, shooting an odd look at the two men holding hands in silence at the front of the classroom. Castiel cleared his throat and let go. 

"See you around, Dean." The man was gone before Dean could even ask how he knew his name. 

***

Dean slumped into the faculty lounge, aiming for the ancient coffee machine. It was too damn early. He'd been here three days and was no closer to finding out who might be responsible for the killings. Another had happened while they were in town and Dean kicked himself for letting it. This time it was the art technician from the attached middle school. She was taken from a local watering hole that the teachers liked to frequent the second school let out on a Friday. Dean had no idea what the criteria was besides being a teacher but he hoped his usual repertoire of flirty plus fake-wasted would be a sufficient lure. But he had to get through the day first. 

A slew of greetings drew his attention to the person coming in and he was instantly drawn into a staring contest with bright blue eyes. Cas, as Dean had taken to calling him, was dressed beautifully as usual, and perfectly kept, although Dean knew he would have run his hands through his hair enough by the end of the day to muss it deliciously. 

"Hello, Dean." 

"H-hey, Cas. How're you doing?" Dean cursed himself for stuttering. 

"I am well, thank you. May I ask you a question?" Cas intoned seriously and Dean nodded. "Would you accompany me to the Mortar Board after school today?" 

Dean gaped for a second, drawing a blank on the name. Cas continued, putting him out of his misery. 

"It's a pub on Chelsea. It's called that because its always been popular with teachers and professors." He lifted the side of his mouth and his eyes shone. Dean had come to consider this the biggest smile Cas ever gave and he relished it each and every time. 

"I'd love to, Cas. Thanks. Meet you here at four?" 

"Of course, Dean. We can walk there together. Have a good day." 

Dean stared after him as he walked away, then turned to pick up his mug. He spun back to see Cas wink at him as he left with Dean's freshly made coffee. Asshole. 

The day dragged despite being the busiest day he'd had in a while. His full schedule left no opportunities for sneaking around and he hoped Sam was getting somewhere behind the scenes. Finally, four rolled around and he stopped off in the bathroom to check he looked okay before heading to the teachers lounge to meet Cas. The walk was pleasant, sharing stories of students, with Dean effortlessly coming up with anecdotes from a college time he didn't have.

"Good afternoon, Simon. Open a tab for the usual please and a…" He looked to Dean to get his order. 

"El Sol. Thanks." 

Simon nodded and wandered off. Cas leaned against the bar and eyed Dean. Slow sweep down and slower up. Dean fidgeted under the scrutiny, feeling his ears and neck get warm. The spell was broken by a glass of wine that appeared at Cas' elbow and a beer being placed noisily next to it. 

"Shall we sit?" Cas led them to a dark corner, Dean following like a puppy and they sat close, practically sharing a chair.

A couple of hours later, Dean visited the bathroom. The darkened hallway was lined with mirrors, disorientating him more than the alcohol would. The bathroom wasn't much brighter and the walls were papered in old report cards. As he washed his hands and straightened his clothes, Cas appeared in the mirror and a large pair of hands wrapped around his hips, firm pressure keeping him pinned in place. A breath ghosted across his ear and a soft rumble drew goose flesh and a shot of arousal straight to Dean's gut. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas nipped at Dean's earlobe, rubbing his nose along the shell. 

"Hey, Cas." Dean turned, Cas only allowing this small movement. "How-" Dean was cut off by Cas kissing him, hard. Harder than he expected from the mild mannered math teacher. He struggled to keep up, feeling weak at the knees as Cas plundered his mouth, biting at his lips. 

Fuck. 

"Fuck, Cas." He came up for air, opening his eyes to see spit wet lips and flushed cheeks. Cas' eyes glowed in the low light and Dean frowned. "Wait, what? Your eyes-" Interrupted again by another kiss, Dean found it hard to think, to breathe, to do anything. His head pounded, his cock too hard in his pants and his hands shook where he clutched at Cas' chest. He could vaguely hear his phone ringing. Sam's tone. He pushed at the firm chest, panting when he finally had some space. 

"Cas, stop, I need to get this." Dean anticipated Cas diving in again so he ducked, pulling out his phone. "Hey, Sam, what's up? I'm in The Mortar Board with Cas. Yeah, I might not be back til late." Dean grinned and shot Cas a flirty wink. Cas smiled back, a gummy, predatory grin that damn near took Dean's breath away. 

Dean turned to try and focus on Sam. Something was bothering him but he was still struggling to think straight. Looking over his shoulder, Cas was still smiling and it hit him. 

"Okay, bye, Sammy. Be careful, man. This is a real funky town. See ya later." Dean took a deep breath and advanced on Cas, swinging his hips a bit and backing him against a wall. "Now, where were we?" 

Dean mouthed down Cas' throat, laying wet kisses as he went. The door to the bathroom opened and Dean cursed. 

"Dean? You've been in here a long ti-" Cas froze mid sentence, staring between Dean and the doppelganger he had pinned to the wall with his hips. "What the fuck?! Who the hell is that?!"

"Go away, Cas. This doesn't concern you."

"What the hell, Dean? You disappear from our date, then I find you making out with my…my damn clone in the bathroom. The one who is still nibbling you, by the way. How doesn't that 'concern me'?" 

Dean was charmed for a second by the air quotes he'd grown so fond of and taken aback briefly by the confirmation that this was a date but quickly recovered despite the succubus still draining Dean's energy from the soft bites along his jaw. He hoped he could keep it high on lust for a bit longer. Long enough for Sam to get there and long enough for Cas to get away. 

"Please, Cas. It's not safe. I'll explain, I promise. Just go, please. Tell the giant I'm in here."

Cas must have finally snapped out of it and realise how serious the situation was so with a confused look, he did as he was told. The door swung shut behind him and Dean devoted his attention to staying upright, trying to keep the upper hand while, y'know, not dying. 

An interminable time later, Sam came crashing through the door welding an antler, charmed by the blood of a lamb. Dean dove out of the way and Sam drove the weapon into the thing's chest. It collapsed, melting into a thick goo that would hopefully be passed off as some more mundane bodily fluid and not arouse too much suspicion.

Dean hugged Sam, giving a particular squeeze for arriving in the nick of time, as usual, then both men left the bathroom and slid into the booth with Cas. Dean grabbed the bowl of bar nuts and started shovelling them into his mouth to help replenish his energy. Washing them down with the last of his old beer. 

"So, I guess we got some 'splainin' to do, huh?" Dean said with a grimace and Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Understatement, Dean. Please, go on." Cas sat back with the large whisky he'd undoubtedly ordered after seeing himself and waved a hand in encouragement. 

"Well, the thing is, Cas. We're hunters. We find monsters and we kill them."

"Like, vigilantes?" 

"Nooo, real monsters. Vamps, werewolves, werepires. You name it, we've killed it. That one in there was a succubus." Dean hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Nasty piece of work."

Sam cut in. "They shapeshift to hunt and feed off sexual and emotional energy. They can be pretty much anything the victim wants them to be." Sam smirked. "Right, Dean?" 

Dean felt his blush flare as Sam grinned at him like a smug asshole and Cas stared like an adorable dumbass. "Yeah, alright Sam, gimme a break."

"At first, I thought you were the succubus." Sam admitted awkwardly. Both Dean and Cas made sounds of protest and he raised his hands in supplication. "Hear me out! First, Dean was just so…enamored by you, so quickly. Second, you're new here and you used to live in Texas." 

Cas, interrupted "How did you know that!?" 

"Well, if I'd wanted to check, it would have been easy enough but Dean had already told me. He told me what you drank, what your favorite color is. Basically, anything you told him, he told me. It was nauseating, believe me." Dean's face was about to melt off it was so hot. His ears would go first, he was sure of it. 

"Alright, Sammy, enough." Cas was looking at him fondly and he wasn't sure he could take it much longer. "Anyway, start from the beginning dude, he deserves to know everything."

Sam raised an eyebrow, clearly disagreeing but starting anyway. "Well, in the beginning, God created the heaven and the earth."

"Very funny, Sam. Skip a bit..."

Dean and Sam traded off to tell the story, starting from Azazel and the house fire, skimming over the more gory stuff and Dean, maybe, embellishing the heroics much to Sam's disdain. 

Turns out, some succubi and incubi develop certain tastes. This one liked academics as more education equals more of their favorite brand of energy apparently. Sam was quick to point out this was mostly conjecture based on the evidence but it made sense enough to add the information to their hunter network database. 

"No idea about the I-35 connection though. Maybe it was just headed North East. Lotta juice running through those Ivy Leaguers."

Cas took a large gulp of whiskey and sat back with a sigh, and a thousand yard stare. "When did you know? That, that in there wasn't me?" 

"Just before you came in. I…it…it smiled wrong." Dean admitted with a shrug. “I managed to tell Sam, then needed to keep it busy til the cavalry came. Sorry, man. Must be freaking weird, huh?"

Cas reached over and laid a hand over Dean's, running his thumb gently over his knuckles. "It is, but I'll cope."

"Aaaand, that's my queue to leave. Nice to meet you Castiel. See ya, Dean." 

Cas waited until Sam was well and truly out of earshot before leaning in. "Anything you wanted, huh? And it chose me?" 

"Uh, maybe." Dean grinned sheepishly, his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Cas tracked the movement and moved in further. 

Seeing Cas’ reaction lite a fire in Dean’s belly. Moving without conscious thought, Dean leaned his elbows on the table until he could reach Cas. Thankfully, Cas had the same idea, leaning forward and meeting Dean in the middle. Their lips touched and it was so very different than kissing the succubus. Cas was gentle, chaste, yet fucking breathtaking. 

Where the succubus was a scorching fire that Dean knew would burn bright and fast before snuffing out, Cas was a gentle flame that slowly sparked to life. The low simmering Dean felt in his gut was a spark that wouldn’t so easily fall away, it was here to stay and grow. And instead of feeling scared, for once in his life, Dean embraced it. 

When they pulled back, Dean smiled because he couldn’t not, overcome with all those happy endorphins and hormones that were coming on naturally, so different than the artificial ones from before. 

Cas’ cheeks turned a pretty pink color when he whispered, “would you like to come home with me?”

~~~

The way to Cas’ home was a blur in Dean’s mind. They’d walked hand in hand back to the school before jumping into Cas’ car and driving. Dean had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, touching Cas’ free hand, his thigh, his chest. His arousal was slowly growing, making him restless with want. 

Which led to now, Dean on his back in Cas’ bed, Cas between his legs, writhing against him as they traded heated kisses. Dean’s hand slid up the back of Cas’ shirt, feeling the lean lines of his toned back. God, he felt like a teenager again, on the brink of coming in his pants. 

“Cas,” he gasped out before surprising them both by flipping them over. His hands go to Cas’ shirt, pulling it over his head. “This okay?”

“More than,” Cas said, taking Dean’s shirt off as well. Cas’ hands slid up Dean’s belly and he it forced a moan from Dean’s throat. 

Dean grasped Cas’ hands, placing them above Cas’ head on the bed before diving down and peppering kisses against his throat. Cas tilted his head back, groaning as Dean bit down, running his teeth over Cas’ sensitive skin. 

“God,” Dean grit out through clenched teeth. “You drive me crazy. All those sexy outfits.”

“My work outfits? Those weren’t sexy, Dean.”

“Maybe it’s just you. Everything you wear is sexy to me,” Dean confessed before taking Cas’ lips in a sloppy kiss, the lust making his tongue more loose than usual. Their tongues slid against each other, the feel made lightning run down Dean’s spine. It made Dean thrust his hips down, both of them moaning as their hard cocks bumped together. 

Cas’ pulled his hands free from Dean’s grip in order to tug at Dean’s pants. He shoved them down, huffing in frustration when Dean moved back. They scrambled with their clothes until they were both left bare before coming back together in the middle of the bed. 

The moment their fronts touched, Dean’s breath was stolen. From the gasp Cas made, he felt the same. Dean’s hands went to Cas’ face, holding him still as he peppered kisses to every available place he could reach on Cas’ face. Cas smiled, the small perfect smile that Dean knows and his stomach fluttered with butterflies, the same way it did when they’d first met. 

Cas leaned over towards his bedside drawer, grabbing some lube and covering his hand with it. He took them both in hand, making Dean cry out, pleasure surging through him. He moved his hips, thrusting against Cas’ cock which is pressed against his own, Cas’ warm, slick hand wrapped around them both. 

“This is perfect,” Dean whispered, leaning up on his elbow and looking down at Cas. “You’re perfect.”

“Better than that succubus?” It was said to tease but Dean could see a flash of insecurity which he couldn't stand for. 

After kissing Cas breathless, Dean stared into Cas’ blue eyes. “That was nothing like this. That was all lust and endorphins. Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head slightly. “Cas, this is real. There’s nothing better than that.”

It was Cas’ turn to grip Dean tight and kiss him. Their hips moved in tandem, thrusting against each other. Breathy gasps filled the room, their bodies heating up, their pleasure vamping higher and higher. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as he came, his body tensing as his spend gathers on Cas’ belly. It only took a few more rapid strips of his cock before Cas was coming too, adding to the mess. 

“Wow,” Cas breathed, sinking into the mattress and tugging Dean to lay beside him. Using a discarded t-shirt, Cas quickly cleaned his belly before snuggling into Dean’s side. 

“So what now?” Dean whispered, nerves filling his belly, knowing he won’t be able to just say goodbye in the morning. 

Cas leaned over, kissing Dean’s lips, that smirk back on his face. “I’ve got an idea or two.”

***

Dean went to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair minutely. He smiled when a handsome man joined him, his blue eyes shining almost unnaturally. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas nipped at Dean's earlobe. 

"Hey, Cas." Dean turned, leaning against the sink and wrapping his arms around Cas "What's uh-" Dean was cut off by Cas kissing him, hard. He struggled to keep up, feeling weak at the knees as Cas bit at his lips. 

Fuck. 

"Fuck, Cas." He came up for air, opening his eyes to see flushed cheeks and spit wet lips. Dean found it hard to think, to breathe, to do anything. His head pounded, his cock hard in his pants and his hands shook where he clutched at Cas' chest. When they pulled apart a second time, Dean was breathless.

Dean mouthed down Cas' throat, laying wet kisses as he went. The door to the bathroom opened and Dean cursed. 

"Dean,” Cas called out, the only warning Dean had to get the fuck out of the way as his Cas came storming into the bathroom, a fire of determination in his eyes. Cas plunged the blessed antler into the succubus’ heart so far, he pinned it to the wall. Dean’s cock throbbed in his jeans and he cursed himself, forever horny at the worst times, but really, could he be blamed? His boyfriend was sexy when he was killing monsters. 

Once the monster was a pile of goo on the bathroom floor, Dean turned to Cas, pulling him in by the lapels of his jacket, shoving his tongue into Cas’ mouth. “If Sam wasn’t waiting at our table for us, I’d have my way with you right here, right now,” Dean mumbled between kisses. 

“How romantic,” Cas whispered back, glancing down at the succubus currently oozing on the floor. “Nothing quite gets me going like seeing you kiss someone else.”

Dean snorted, shaking his head and shoving at Cas playfully. “You know how I get when I see you get all territorial.” He snaked his head down, pinching Cas’ ass. “Let’s go have a drink with Sam.”

“The sooner we get out there, the sooner we’ll be able to ditch Sam and head back to the hotel,” Cas said with a wink before tugging Dean out of the bathroom. 

“It’s taken care of?” Sam asked, placing a beer in front of each of them. 

“Yep. In and out. Just like I said it was.”

Sam rolled his eyes, sipping his beer. Cas leaned over, nudging his elbow against Dean’s. “I know we have it down to an art but next year, can we try finding something that’s not a succubus for our anniversary?”

Sam laughed, lifting his beer. Dean tapped them gently. “To many more,” he said with a smile before kissing Cas’ temple. To many, many more. 


End file.
